


Sorry's Got No Business Here (It Does)

by eri_quin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Complicated Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Guilt-filled!Gabriel, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: Gabriel and Marinette have been together for a long time now. The good and the bad, the guilt and forgiveness, in anger and love. This is their life.Aged-up characters, slice of life domestic drabbles/vignettes in non-chronological order."Because when someone truly wants a second chance, they should have it," she said simply.For Gabriel, his wife's kindness and sweet soul had been part of the reason he'd fallen for her, and he'd been grateful every day since she'd shown him that kindness."I love you," she smiled softly at him and he wondered at his luck.He'd been stuck in darkness for so long that the light she brought with her had shifted his entire world before he knew it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like the pairing? Find the exit yourself and don't bother me. I've got 20+ years of writing and am just too old for your immature shit. Otherwise, enjoy and have an open mind~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Call Me by Shinedown (Practically Gabriel's theme XD)

Her back was to him, but in the light of the morning, his eyes could trace over the scars.

When he'd been her villain, he'd never caused her any scars. She had always healed and not a trace had been left behind. Her magic had always healed her too.

Then again, he'd never been aiming to permanently or seriously hurt her. He'd only wanted the Miraculouses and his only goal had been to bring back Emilie.

The scars she bore now, from villains worse than him, made him itch to take up the mantle of Hawk Moth again.

"You're thinking loudly, Gabriel," she murmured sleepily, turning over to face him.

He didn't know what expression he wore, but as her eyes opened and a look of resignation crossed her face, he knew it was probably guilt.

Bluebell eyes searched his face while one of her hands reached to cup his neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You're always feeling guilty when it comes to me," she sighed.

But Marinette had always been too forgiving.

"It took me far longer to reach any sort of forgiveness with Adrien than you," he pointed out, frowning.

"He's your son," she frowned back.

"You're my _wife_."

"I wasn't then," she said gently, starting to sit up now. She leaned over him, her hair -longer now that she was older -falling over him. "It was different then -I was nothing to you before, so it wouldn't have hurt as much as it had Adrien."

"But you're my wife _now_ and I don't understand how you can look at me, much less have given me the chance that you did," he reached up and molded his hand against the side of her face, cradling it tenderly.

"Because when someone truly wants a second chance, they should have it," she said simply.

For Gabriel, his wife's kindness and sweet soul had been part of the reason he'd fallen for her, and he'd been grateful every day since she'd shown him that kindness.

"I love you," she smiled softly at him and he wondered at his luck.

He'd been stuck in darkness for so long that the light she brought with her had shifted his entire world before he knew it.

Started 3/20/20 - Completed 3/20/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to fandom, not new to this kind of pairing XD I adore to it hell and will probably come up with more stuff for this pair. Regarding this story though, feel free to suggest things you'd like to see, if you'd like~


	2. Jealousy I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes

Gabriel had been jealous only a handful of times in his life. He'd never been so jealous, to be honest, when he'd been with Emilie. He'd always been assured and the two of them had always had eyes for each other.

Marinette was a different story.

He'd never been jealous of his son's history with her, but that was his son. He felt more like _he'd_ been the intrusion and that Marinette would've been better off with Adrien.

But then there were others -He'd had no idea of her friendship with this young man named Luka, or her friendship with Jagged Stone, or even her strange rapport with his nephew Felix. But they were all inconsequential when it came down to his wife's friendship with Gabriel's rival and fellow designer Elias Cordova.

Elias who came from a long line of famous designers, that fashion was in his blood. Elias whose mother was Elisabeth Schiaparelli, beautiful model and designer for the House of Cordova with her husband Giorgio Cordova. Elias who somehow had known about his Marinette and connected with her before Gabriel had ever been able to…despite knowing her first.

"You're meeting him for lunch?" Gabriel asked her carefully, watching her get ready for it quietly.

"Mmhm, it's been a long while since I've seen him," Marinette said, putting on her shoes now.

He clenched his jaw. _'I don't want you to go'_ is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

He couldn't monopolize her or take all her time for himself, especially not after his own past with her and the things he's done.

"I'll be back after," Marinette smiled sweetly and even after all this time, it still made his heart drum loudly in his chest. "Do you want to do something then?"

_Just stay. Stay with me and don't go._

Instead, Gabriel smiled lightly. "I'll wait for you and then we can decide together."

Marinette beamed at him, face bright and lovely and everything he loved about her.

"I know! Why don't you come with me?"

He wanted to say yes, but he also remembered the last time he saw the two together. A man with hands that were too touchy, with a smirk he'd wanted to punch off his face, and a smug look at Gabriel -like he would make a better man for Marinette.

If he went, he knew the parts of him that were still Hawk Moth would flare to life and vitriol would spill out from him as easily as it had when he was a villain.

"It's okay," he said again. "Just come back home."

_Stay with me._

Started 3/27/20 - Completed 3/27/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Raises eyebrows) You know, I really didn't expect much interest out of this, but pleasantly surprised. Thanks for trying this out, guys~
> 
> Quick Points:
> 
> 1\. Elias Cordova: Based off of Gabrielle Coco Chanel's (who Gabriel was named after) rival Elsa Schiaparelli (who I named the mother after as well; the father was named after Giorgio Armani~). Haha, I put too much effort into finding a male name to equal Elsa….Could've stayed with it, since Elsa is actually gender neutral, but since it's more associated with females and sounds female…(shrugs)….


	3. Jealousy II

His son found him brooding in his atelier. After Marinette had left, he found himself feeling weary and unable to keep the jealousy from flooding him.

Marinette deserved better after all.

"I was hoping seeing you miserable would make me a bit happier, but I guess not," Adrien nonchalantly said as he strode into the atelier.

He dropped his bag by Gabriel's feet and sat next to him. Gabriel looked up and watched his son warily.

"He's always been a sore spot though," Adrien muttered. His tone gentled. "Marinette's known the man for a long time. Longer than you've been married to her."

"He knows her better and doesn't have the same baggage I do," Gabriel's voice grew softer.

"Maybe he does in some ways," Adrien shrugged. "But not in the ways you do. And point being, though they've known each other longer than your marriage has existed…even after that time, they're not together. You two are. She married _you_. She chose _you_."

Gabriel straightened up and looked at him, but knew his son was right.

"Thank you, Adrien. I know things have been rough with us, but…"

"It's slow," Adrien said frankly. "We've a long way, but we _are_ dealing with it. You did…a lot of _stupid_ things and sometimes I still get so _angry_ at you…but it's been a few years and we've been moving past it."

He knew it was still hard on Adrien and that even though a few years have passed them, enough that his son was out of college and pursuing his own interests and for Marinette and he to have been married a handful of years now, things were still being worked out between them.

"Marinette called you?"

"She was worried about you."

Gabriel found himself smiling a little. "Of course she was."

Adrien patted his shoulder. "She chose you. _You're_ the one she wants."

That was something he struggled with accepting and believing, but all the same, he was happy that she had chosen him above anyone else to be hers.

Started 4/2/20 – Completed 4/2/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Elias hasn't even been physically present and he's a total presence ;p Our poor Agreste boys. Meh, this was supposed to be two parts and have Jealousy end here, but (though it looks like it could also end here), there's probably going to be a third part~ In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this tidbit and the official entrance of Adrien to the story!


	4. Jealousy III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Treat You Better by Boyce Avenue (Shawn Mendes cover)

Elias outstays his welcome in Paris, as far as Gabriel was concerned. The man took time every week to meet with Marinette, and she met with him to catch up and hang out as friends were wont to do. Only Gabriel knew the man and knew that friendship was the last thing on his mind.

He'd made it clear to Gabriel before, long before Marinette and he had married, that he'd intended to show her that he could treat her better than Gabriel ever could and that he'd steal her away.

Gabriel had sneered at him then, but even then (especially then, with their relationship so new), he'd felt the insecurities and the fragility of his relationship with Marinette. He'd wondered if Elias hadn't been right, and if she'd be better off without Gabriel.

But he was stubborn too, and too in love to let her go without a fight. In the end, he'd been lucky enough that Marinette saw _him_ and wanted _him_. She'd chosen to be with him and now they were together and married.

"Are you going for lunch with Elias?" he asked her, steadying himself.

"I am," she confirmed. "Do you –"

"Yes," he interrupted, already ready with his answer. She always asked him every time she'd gone and before that day, he'd always made an excuse or pushed her to go without him. This time would be different.

The smile from her was worth it, and she'd taken his arm and led the way. When they met with Elias, the flinty look in the man's crystal blue eyes as he saw Gabriel, made it even more worth it.

He straightened up with pride and pulled Marinette closer to him, feeling warm as he felt her lean into him.

Yes, he was jealous. But he knew the other man had more cause to be jealous.

Marinette had chosen Gabriel.

Started 4/24/20 – Completed 4/24/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last of the Jealousy arc! (or at least for this set of events, 'cause jealousy is probably not going to be a foreign emotion XD).
> 
> Join me: https://twitter.com/Rare_Pair_Queen  
> And my new tumblr: https://pandorasboxrarepairs.tumblr.com/


	5. Nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Blackbird by Chase Holfelder (The Beatles cover)

Neither he or Emilie had taken cared of Adrien's nursery. Natalie had, though she didn't look into the details personally. She'd hired a professional and they'd gotten a good-looking nursery with all the safety and necessities, with none of the personal touches that would've made it more _personal_.

Gabriel wanted to do things different this time around.

He'd painstakingly looked through catalogues for the best baby cribs. At first, he'd sought the most expensive, most known brand -but Marinette, sweet Marinette, had just given him an exasperated look and pointed him towards the more practical and more well received and best reviewed ones, proven and regarded as the actual best cribs to be used.

Then he sought to decorate the room. He had no idea if they were having a boy or girl, but went with gender neutral colors that he could play with; light greens, splashes of white, maybe a little yellow because it blended well with the others and it would brighten the room up…

Gabriel couldn't help slipping in little butterflies and ladybugs, just here and there, barely noticeable but nevertheless there.

One day, as he continued to fix up the nursery, sliding in a book for the bookshelf, he'd turned around and saw his wife watching him with an odd look on her face.

"Something the matter?" he asked and Marinette had stayed silent for a moment.

Then she gave him a thoughtful smile. "I just never thought you would be fixing things up in the nursery yourself."

Gabriel looked away from her, picking up another book, twisting and turning it in his hand before he slid it into the bookshelf. He finally looked at her.

"This time will be different," he said. " _I_ will be different. This time I'll be _here_."

He looked at her earnestly and she walked carefully over to him, holding an arm over her pregnant stomach. He embraced her and pulled her close.

Yes, this time won't be the same. He'll be a better father and actually be there.

Started 4/29/20 - Completed 5/1/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So takes place sometime in the future-ish. Who knows if it's far off in the future or not too far, lol. Again, if you've got an idea you wanna see, hit me up~
> 
> Join me: https://twitter.com/Rare_Pair_Queen  
> And my new tumblr: https://pandorasboxrarepairs.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> New to fandom, not new to this kind of pairing XD I adore to it hell and will probably come up with more stuff for this pair. Regarding this story though, feel free to suggest things you'd like to see, if you'd like~


End file.
